The Hitter and His Girl (On HIatus)
by Sutcliff23
Summary: This is a bunch of one shots with Eliot and the character i made up. Will also contain interactions with the other characters. I will be making a full story with them but it'll be after volley ball season but i hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My mom actually came up with the excuse Riley tell's the girls. Hope you guys like it

Little Black Book

Riley sat cross legged on the floor of Eliot's apartment. He was out running some errands, mainly getting more ice cream since she polished off the last of it not two hours ago. She grinned a little just thinking about it. Chocolate fudge brownie. Her absolute favorite, not to mention his as well.

She got up and started looking around. They had moved in together a couple months ago and she still had yet to unpack most of her stuff. She still wasn't used to being in one place for so long and he knew that. He let her be and didn't pressure her to unpack everything, just letting her go at her own pace.

Riley strolled into the bedroom and started snooping through his things. Opening and closing drawers, rummaging through his weapons, (he kept a knife in his sock drawer. Riley preferred to keep hers in her in underwear drawer. Less people snoop in that.) She opened the closet door and went through the pockets of his coats.

"What do we have here?" she mused while pulling out a little black notebook. She sat in the middle of their new king sized bed and flipped through it. She had found Eliot's little black book.

She grinned. Of course he kept it. She didn't blame him really. They weren't exactly steady and they weren't not dating. She saw lots of stars by some girl's names. She wasn't dumb, she knew that they meant those girls were well, great in bed.

Riley couldn't help herself. She grabbed the phone on the nightstand and started calling every girl in the little black book. She told them the same thing. It wasn't that hard to think of an excuse. She knew that he would tell them his real name and would most likely tell them he was a cop or a doctor. Knowing him as well as she did, she figured it would be the first option. This is what she said "Hello. This is Mr. Spencer's boss. He is undercover right now and cannot be contacted. If you see him out in public please do not talk to him. Just ignore him. Thank you."

It took her two hours to call every girl. After that she put it back in his coat pocket and went into the living room and turned in the TV. Lying horizontal on the couch, her head on the floor and her feet in the air she watched World's Dumbest 'til Eliot got home.

"What are you doing?" he asked closing the door.

"Watching a seagull steal a bag of Dorito's" she answered while getting up. "You look upset" she added.

"I went to the grocery store today and the girl that's usually their totally ignored me" he said going into the kitchen.

She got up and followed him. She leaned in the doorway and watched him. "Did you ask why?" she asked.

"She ignored me. She wouldn't even look at me. It's like someone told her not to…" he said fixing her with a level stare.

"Well that is just odd" she replied.

"Riley" he said with a slight warning tone.

"Yes Eliot?" she asked.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing" she answered inching her way out of the kitchen.

He went after her. "Did you tell her not to talk to me?" he asked.

"Why would I do that?" she asked innocently while backing up. She slipped on the rug and landed on the floor as Eliot reached for her arm. He wound up going down with her. He caught himself bracing his hands on either side of her face with his knee's on either side of her legs.

"Riley" he said.

"…I might've found your little black book and called all the girls telling them that you were undercover and that they should ignore you" she mumbled.

"Why on earth would you do that?" he asked.

She looked at him like he was the most stupid man in the world. She pushed him off her and got up heading for the bedroom where she sat in the window seat. Eliot groaned inwardly and followed after her. Sometimes she could be such a pain in the ass.

"Riley, answer the question" he said.

She looked out the window as she spoke. "It's because you don't need them if you have me."

Now he understood. "Sweetheart, why didn't you say something" he said walking over to her. He sat down in front of her.

"You know I'm not good at this emotional stuff" she replied.

"Well, I'll tell you what. I'll get rid of that little thing and you try to be more open" he said. "Can you manage that?"

She nodded. "I can try."

He smiled one of his rare smiles and kissed her.

"Anyone home?" Parker called.

"Tell me again why you talked me into giving her a key" he said pulling back.

"So she wouldn't break in" Riley replied smiling at him.

"Parker, I told you we should knock" Hardison said trying to scold his girlfriend most likely failing.

"Maybe if we're quiet they'll leave" Eliot whispered.

"El, you left the ice cream on the counter" she said.

"I'll get more" he replied.

"Parker is our apartment, with chocolate fudge brownie ice cream on the counter" she repeated slowly.

"Back here" Eliot called.

Hardison and Parker came into the bedroom. "I tried to tell her we should've knocked" he said.

"As long as you're not breaking in, it's fine" Eliot replied.

Riley playfully shoved him. "He's kidding" she said.

"Yeah…kidding…sure" Eliot added.

"We thought you guys forgot about movie night at Nate's seeing as you usually get their first" Hardison said.

"We had a little problem that we needed to sort out" Riley said. "But everything's good now."

"Great. Nate and Sophie are waiting. Apparently Nate got a new sound system and has probably set it up wrong" Hardison replied.

They stood up and followed them out. Riley wrapped her arm around Eliot's. "Does this mean I get to call you my boyfriend in public?" she asked.

"Darlin' you can call me anything you like" he answered.

She grinned. "I like El bear" she said.

He covered her mouth. "Except for that one" he replied.

She smiled. "I was only teasing" he said.

He snorted and moved his hand. "Course you were" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Painting:

"We should paint the apartment" Riley said looking at the ceiling. She had been resting her head in his lap asleep, or so he thought.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know…it's just so…plain" she answered. "We should paint it I don't know…red."

Eliot set his book down and looked down at her through his reading glasses. She was still looking at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Why red?" he asked.

"Well what if someone tried to attack us and blood got everywhere? On white walls it would be noticeable, but on red walls it'd be unnoticeable" she answered.

Of course. Leave it to Riley to use such an excuse to answer the question with it having to do with killing. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. We are not painting the apartment red" he said.

Now she looked at him. "Fine. How about blue?" she asked.

"No" he answered.

"…Beige?" she asked.

"We are not painting the apartment" he answered.

"But white is so plain" she replied.

"We're not even here most of the time" he reminded her. "There's no point in painting the apartment."

"But…say we come home and all we see if white huh? Then what?" she asked.

Eliot sighed. He was not going to win this battle at all. "Alright. Fine. We'll paint the damn apartment. But I choose the color for the bedroom" he said.

"Can I choose for the living room?" she asked.

"Just the living room" he answered.

"What about the kitchen?" she asked.

"Off. Limits" he answered

He grabbed his car keys and they started to leave when Nate and Sophie turned the corner.

"Well this is a surprise" Riley said.

"We wanted to see how you guys were" Sophie replied. "Isn't that right Nate?"

"Yes. There hasn't been a job in a while and we wanted to see how everyone was" he said.

Riley grinned. "We're going to get paint" she replied.

"Paint?" Sophie asked.

"We're painting the apartment" Eliot answered.

Both Nate and Sophie looked a bit shocked. "…What color were you thinking?" Sophie asked.

"I want to paint the living room red" Riley answered. "Eliot's against the idea though."

Eliot pinched the bridge of his nose yet again. "No one would paint their living room red" he told her. "Especially not because someone's going to try and kill us in our sleep."

"It could happen" she protested.

"Riley, sweetheart, no one paints the living room red" Sophie told her.

"…What about blue?" she asked.

"Blue is good" Sophie answered. "A nice sky blue."

"Well we won't keep you waiting" Nate said. "Good luck with the paint."

"And do be careful" Sophie called after them.

They arrived at Lowe's a half hour later due to traffic. Eliot parked and they got out. "This is just in and out. We buy the paint and go home" he told her.

Riley rolled her eyes and hooked her arm through his. "I know. In and out" she said.

They walked into the store and headed for the paint. Then Eliot spotted a familiar blond with a familiar tall dark man. He groaned and they were spotted.

"What are ya'll doin' here?" Hardinson asked as he and Parker walked over.

"We're painting the apartment" Riley answered.

Hardison pulled Eliot aside. "That is a bad idea" he whispered. "She will paint everything."

"I know that…but she looked bored and I was trying to read" Eliot answered.

"What's with the bars?" Riley asked Parker.

"My old one's are rusty so we're changing them…I miss hanging from the ceiling" she answered.

"Right, well we have paint to buy" Eliot said.

"Ya'll are still coming over on Saturday for movie night right?" Hardison asked.

"If she hasn't painted me to the wall" Eliot answered.

Riley smiled innocently. "I would never do that."

He rolled his eyes before leading her over to the paint. They decided against sky blue and went with a darker color. Eliot said violet but Riley wanted turquoise instead then they agreed on teal. So the living room was to be painted teal, the kitchen a nice olive green and apparently the bedroom was a surprise because Eliot wouldn't tell her what color he bought.

"Come on tell me" she said.

"No" he replied.

"Please Eliot?" she asked.

"No. It's a surprise" he answered while pulling into the apartment parking garage.

Riley tilted her head to the side slightly, her hair falling in her face a little and she gave him one of her smiles that always worked. "Please El?" asked adding a slight pout.

He took a deep breath and met her gaze. "No?" he answered.

"Ok" she replied getting out of the car.

Wait. What just happened? She grabbed the bags of paint and started to walk into the building. He grabbed his own bag and followed suit.

"Alec said that he and Parker could stop by and help if we needed it" she told him.

"I think we can handle it" Eliot replied.

Riley went into the bedroom and started to change into something that she didn't mind getting paint on. Eliot just stood in the doorway and watched.

"Enjoying the show?" she teased.

"Very much" he answered.

He walked over to her and hooked his fingers through the belt loops of her jeans. Painting could wait for now. He couldn't.

* * *

Author's note: sorry it took so long to update. hope you guys like it.

Next Chapter: Things Liked (Eliot's views on Riley)


	3. Chapter 3

Things Noticed (Eliot's view on Riley)

Eliot has noticed a lot about Riley and these are just a couple.

The Ones He Likes:

1.

Eliot is and always will be an early riser, but on the rare occasions that Riley wakes up before him, he wakes up see her reading the book she had the night before or maybe one of his books about history. Sometimes she'll be on her laptop playing against Hardison on the World of Warcraft game thing. More times then one she's watching the news on TV or cartoons. On rare occasions he'll wake up to her still pissed at him from a fight they had or her gone mostly at the gym. But his all time favorite is to wake up her smiling at him with a cup of coffee in hand and the sports channel on.

2.

When it comes to watching a movie and sitting still Riley is like a cat. She moves around too much. First they'll start out sitting side by side with his arms around her. This'll last for fifteen to twenty minutes before she moves and sits cross legged. After a half hour she'll be lying down with her feet in his lap. Twenty minutes later she'll sit up again. Sometimes she'll lay her head in his lap but most of the time it was the other. Now this should bother Eliot to no extent, bother the hell out of him, but it doesn't. After ten minutes of that she'll do one of two things. She would either curl up next to him for the rest of the movie or she would get bored and go to the bedroom shooting him a grin. It should bother Eliot that she moves around too much. But it doesn't.

3.

More times then one Eliot has caught Riley dancing alone in their apartment and sometimes at Leverage HQ. Sometimes to a sad song or and upbeat one but mostly sad or classical. If her was lucky he would catch her off guard and just watch for a bit. A couple times he caught her, Parker and Hardison just dancing randomly to some music mix Hardison made up. When she does notice him watching her she stops and brushes it off. Then there are the rare occasions when he gets caught and she drags him over and they dance together. He likes those occasions the most.

4.

She's a neat freak. Sure she goes through stuff and basically turns everything upside down when she's looking for something but she always cleans up after herself and he likes that. A lot. Everything has it's own little place. Plus when they clean they have a little fun with it. Of course when they do clean like that well. Nothing really gets cleaned that day.

Things He Doesn't Like:

1.

Riley gets bored very easily. Very easily and it annoys him to no extant. Its annoying as hell. Take painting the apartment for instance. He had been reading a book with Riley asleep, or so he thought. It was a perfect silence and then she announced that she wanted to paint. Sometimes when they're watching a movie she'll just get up and go play on her laptop. Or when he's trying to finish up some work at HQ , she'll come in and sit on his paperwork dragging him into the boredom. No. Eliot Spencer does not like it when Riley Hardison is bored.

2.

She plays as many video games as Hardison. No joke. A bomb could go off and she wouldn't notice. World war III could happen could start. An assassin would break in and she would not care. Eliot has lost his girlfriend to video games more then once.

3.

Her temper is unbearable. When she get's mad he gets mad and when they both get mad they fight. And not normal fights. No. When they fight it's war. Name calling, cussing each other out, throwing things, slamming doors you name it. They've even punched each other and once she stabbed his hand with a fork (she claims it was an accident. He thinks it was on purpose.) And when they fight Hardison, Parker, Sophie and Nate avoid them at all costs. Yes, Eliot hates her temper. Especially when she goes to Hardison's.

4.

She goes through his things. Constantly. And not just his drawers, no she goes through everything. She even called all the girls in his black book and told them to ignore him. He spent to freaking hours at the grocery store because that. No matter how many times he tells her to stop she won't. But he's learned to live with it because now he goes through her things.

* * *

Author's note: Ok. so eliot going through her stuff is a little un eliot but i hope you guys liked it anyway :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thunderstorms

It was after ten when there was a knock at the door to Elliot's apartment. He got up from his spot on the couch, where he had been checking the clock every five minutes, though if you asked him he would say he had been watching the game on TV. He opened the apartment door and was meant with a soaking wet Riley rubbing her hands on her arms to keep warm.

He quirked a small smile and leaned in the doorway.

"So she returns" he mocked.

She shot him an icy glare. "C...c...can I come in?" she asked teeth chattering.

He side stepped her making a sweeping motion with his arm letting her in. He shut the door behind her and helped her out of her coat. She was soaked all he way through and shaking almost violently.

"Damn rainstorms" Riley cursed under her breath.

"Follow me. You can take a shower" he told her ushering her to his room. He opened the bathroom door and went over to the shower turning it too hot.

She looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't get undressed with you in here" she pointed out.

He rolled his eyes but stepped out of the bathroom shutting the door with him.

"Just put your clothes in the hamper. I'll leave some on my bed for ya" he told her through the door.

He took out a pair or his shorts that were too small and a thermal long sleeve shirt along with a pair of socks. He kept a hand over his eyes as he quickly set two towel's on the bathroom counter and quietly shut the bathroom door.

Elliot made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the tea pot from where it rested on the counter and filled it with water while picking up his house phone. He dialed Hardison's number and was met with voicemail.

"Your sister's here, she's fine and everything. Call when you get this" he told him before hanging up.

He set the tea pot on the stove and looked through the cabinets before finding the vanilla spice chai he kept on hand. He wasn't much of a fan but Hardison enjoyed it and apparently Riley did too. He set one in a mug and went to the linen closet pulling out a fleece blanket. He peeked outside and winced at the lightening.

"Thunder storm tonight for sure" he mused.

The tea pot started whistling and headed into the kitchen. He poured the hot water into the mug and added some honey to it. He used a spoon to stir the tea and set it on the counter in the kitchen. He walked back to his room and knocked on the door.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah...just fine" Riley answered.

Her voice wavered a bit. There was another clap of thunder. Eliot heard a crash and a long string of swears. He opened the door and found Riley, dressed, and sitting on the floor rubbing her wrist.

"You okay?" he asked.

She looked up and then looked away blushing while still holding her wrist.

"Yeah...I just bumped my wrist" she answered.

He walked over and helped her up and looked at her wrist.

"It's fine. Nothing's broken" he told her.

Another clap of thunder followed by a streak of lightening had Riley hugging Eliot faster then you could say lemonade. She buried her face into his chest and whimpered a little.

Eliot stood there awkwardly before slowly wrapping an arm around her and stroking her hair.

"It's only thunder" he soothed.

She shook her head and held on tighter. She was shaking. Eliot sighed and managed to pick her up and carry her out to the living room. He set her on the couch but she wouldn't let go.

"Riley...I need you to let go of me" he told her.

She shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just let go for a minute huh?" he replied.

Riley reluctantly let go of his shirt and he laid the blanket around her shoulder. He went back to the kitchen. His phone began playing Hardison's preset ringtone, curtsy of Hardison, and he picked it up.

"Hey Hardison" he answered.

"Sorry I couldn't answer when you called" Hardison replied.

Eliot put the mug in the microwave and set it for a couple minutes and switched his phone to his other ear. He peeked into the living room and saw Riley sitting on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her. She pulled it tighter every time there was a streak of lighting or a clap of thunder. It was then Eliot realized that Hardison had still been talking."

"...she also hates thunderstorms and latches onto anything or anyone and really wont let them go...I'll have to come get her in the morning but she wont be any trouble after she falls asleep. She has sleeping pills in her bag. Just put them in tea and they'll dissolve right away" Hardison explained.

Eliot nodded.

"Yeah...okay" he said somewhat listening.

He was met with a dial tone as Hardison hung up. Eliot took the tea out of the microwave and went back to the living room sitting next to Riley on the couch. He set the tea down and took a deep breath.

"If you want you-"

Riley practically climbed into his lap and slipped her arms around him again. Eliot just wrapped his own around her and sighed.

"...Does this mean I'm forgiven from our fight?" he asked.

"Don't push your luck" she answered.

He frowned.

"But you're close to be forgiven" she murmured before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Movie Night or A Midnight Tip to the Mall:

"Riley will you hurry up? We're late enough as it is!" Eliot practially yelled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He looked up as the their bedroom door opened and saw Riley braiding her hair. "Will you calm down Eliot? We're not late" she told him as she grabbed her bag.

He muttered under his breath crossing his arms over his chest. He was getting annoyed now.

"Oh quit your muttering." Riley went to the kitchen filling Sparkie's food and water bowl. "Besides, the more you whine the less of a chance you get laid tonight."

She looked up and found him pouting. She covered her mouth to keep from snickering and patted his cheek. "Oh stop acting so childish and let's go. You don't want to be late do you?"

He grabbed the keys to his truck and followed Riley out of the apartment locking the door behind them.

* * *

"Took you long enough" Hardison said as he opened the door.

Riley shrugged and joined Parker and Sophie on the couch. Nate was sitting on one of the recliners possibly on his third cup of scotch. Eliot muttered something under his breath and handed Hardsion the case of beer he bought.

"Great now that every one's here lets watch the movie shall we?" Harison chirped setting the beer next to the bowls of popcorn on the table.

He grabbed his remote taking the empty seat next to Parker and putting his arm around her. Eliot flopped down in the empty chair beer in hand and leaned back.

"What movie we watching?" he asked.

"Those Scary Movie spoofs" Hardison answered.

Eliot groaned.

"Oh don't be such a whiner" Riley teased tossing popcorn at him.

He kept his mouth shut and made a whatever motion. He leaned back in the chair and kept a tight grip on his beer. The first part of the movie was fine, everyone was pretty much quiet except for the passing of beer and popcorn. Then it started.

"...this is boring" Parker whispered into Riley's ear.

"I heard that" Hardison muttered.

Parker shrugged and got up turning off the movie. She stood with her hands on her hips.

"Let's go to the mall or something" she said.

"Babe its midnight, the malls closed" he pointed out as she hauled him to his feet.

"Exactly" she grinned.

20 minutes later

"Parker we are breaking and entering" Hardison whispered.

"Its empty so quit you belly aching Hardison" Riley teased as she and Parker walked ahead of them.

She and Parker grinned and took off their shoes before taking a jogging start and sliding across the floor. They let out girlish squeals causing Eliot and Hardison to give them both shush looks.

"Why did Sophie and Nate leave us alone with these two children?" Eliot muttered.

"Flight to Paris" Hardison answered while picking up the girls shoes.

"Well...if you can't beat'em join'em" Eliot said taking off his shoes and sliding across the floor.

Hardison shook his head chuckling. Riley was doing wonders for Eliot's social skills.


	6. Chapter 6

I feel so bad about not posting anything. I've been really busy working and my beta editor has been pretty sick these past few weeks. I will be trying to post soon, but until then some of my stories will be on hiatus. So sorry, i hope you all forgive me.


End file.
